White Lightning/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Behind Pinkie. Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|Behind Twilight. Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|Hanging out at a party that Pinkie Pie organized for Twilight. Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Right next to Derpy. Twilight drinking S01E01.png|Near the cup. Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png|White Lightning in the background. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|White Lightning with Minuette. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|White Lightning drooling for poisonous muffins... Griffon the Brush Off Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|Why is she running the fruit stand? Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|And why is she with Gilda? Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png Call of the Cutie Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Sugarcube Corner. Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Talking to Lyra Heartstrings. Fillies Dancing S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Crowd cheering S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Suited For Success Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png Sonic Rainboom Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash%27s_eyes_S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow_Dash_"Best_day_ever%21"_S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Talking to Lyra Heartstrings outside of the VIP section. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|White Lightning cheering. Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Scootaloo at the lectern S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png|Next to Mayor Mare The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flam singing S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|White Lightning and Minuette. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|White Lightning and Minuette on the center bridge. Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|A few frames later, it looks like White Lightning has found her special somepony, "Ponet". Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity chatting S02E19.png Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Hurricane Fluttershy Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png The track S2E22.png|Next to Rainbow Dash. Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png|Behind Sassaflash. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Between Merry May and Orange Swirl. Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png |index}}